Modern day contact (call) centers generally provide call prompting to inbound calls, in which the caller is guided through a set of menu choices. These choices may provide some level of service to the inbound call/caller, or allow the call to be routed to an agent of the call center who possesses suitable skills for handing the inbound call.
It is noted during peak call times and volumes, however, that callers typically have to wait in a queue, during which Interactive Voice Response (IVR) technology employed by the call center plays hold music or provides some kind of announcement for receipt by the caller during this time. User behavior or reactions during the caller hold/wait time, during which music or announcements are played for the caller, is not captured. At the end of the wait period, the caller is usually then routed to an agent.